Home Is Where The Monsters Are
by Lady Sirinial
Summary: Van Helsing manages to kill Dracula and Anna gets the antidote to him on time. But the Princess is injured, Van Helsing and Carl take her back to Valerious Manor, through a secret passage unlocked by Gabriel's ring. Anna and Gabriel discuss their feelings
1. The Dragons key

Home is where the monsters are 

Disclaimer: I didn't own Van Helsing last time, what makes you think anything has changed? I still don't own Van Helsing. (curses!!!) -.-

Okay, a little explanation... In Kevin Ryan's novel Anna feels deaths pull and decides to not fight it and just die. Somehow, that seemed out of character to me. She could have lived but she decided to die. Anna was a fighter, no way she just gives up. So anyway, on with the fic I guess!

* * *

Anna blinked her eyes open, feeling sluggish and dizzy, she winced at the pain that followed. Van Helsing was still on top of her, and the werewolf weighed a lot. She tried to push him off, but all she could manage was to weakly brush at him.

He then sat up on his own, and eyed her, and she saw the needle sticking out of his side, empty. Carl came running in, and pulled the stake out, ready to do what was necessary. Anna felt a jolt of fear, as he rushed foreword and Van Helsing didn't move. At the last second the werewolf turned, all muscle and fur, and grabbed Carl's wrist. He pulled the needle out and turned to her, Carl dropped the stake.

"She's dead!" he said mournfully, Van Helsing turned back to her, confusion in his lupine eyes. He reached a big paw and poked her, she gasped lightly at the searing pain it caused. He turned back to Carl as the beast melted away to a man.

"Carl, she's not dead, but she's hurt. I need you to go and see if you can find my coat." He said and shook his head, Carl nodded and took off.

"I have to tell, to tell you, before I..." Anna whispered, Van Helsing bent closer, her eyes fluttered dangerously.

"I love you" she said as her eyes drifted closed.

"Anna? Anna! You need to stay awake! Anna!" the monster hunter shouted. Muttering, he asked her unconscious form for forgiveness, and ran his hands down her body, looking for injuries. He felt something wet and sticky underneath her armpit, and when he pulled his hand away, he found it bloody.

"Found it! And your shirt as well!" Carl shouted from across the room, he came at a stumbling run.

"Your shirt is ripped rather badly, but I thought it might have some use" he stopped when he saw the blood.

"Is she all right?" he asked wide eyed, Van Helsing fumbled with her corset fastenings.

"How do you get this thing off!" he shouted, Carl handed him his coat and bent over Anna. With Gabriel watching him like a hawk he undid all the buckles, and gently pulled the corset out from under her. Carl smirked and held it up like a trophy.

Gabriel carefully wrapped his shirt around her, to support her ribs and stop the bleeding as best he could, then covered her in his coat. He gently scooped up the broken Princess. Her right arm was broken, the bone had pierced the skin, Carl placed it gently in her lap.

"All right, now we just have to find a way out of here" Van Helsing commented, he nodded for Carl to lead the way.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Carl asked as he started down the stairs. Gabriel stopped,

"You _don't_ know how to leave?!" he shouted, Anna winced and pressed her face into his chest. Gabriel growled and stepped toward the little Friar.

"Well I did see a sort of door like thing in the hall in the other tower..." Van Helsing glared,

"Right, um, this way"

Gabriel wandered after Carl, worrying mostly over the amount of blood Anna must have lost. They stepped out into the torrential rain, he held her as close as possible without hurting her. It didn't help as much as he would have liked, they were still soaked by the time they got to the other tower. Another trip in the rain was coming up, with a sigh he followed Carl onto the next bridge. Anna shuddered and whimpered, and he heard the Friar mumbling and complaining about his wet robes.

Van Helsing glanced down at his 'trousers' and shook his head. He was barefoot and wearing shorts stumbling around in the rain at a vampire's castle. He was carrying the Princess of the gypsies who he had almost killed while he was a werewolf. Leading this expedition was a little Friar (not to be confused with a monk) who spent most of his time inventing weapons to destroy evil with. He began to chuckle as he followed his friend, finding the entire situation ludicrous.

'Maybe I'm dreaming' he wondered, looking down at Anna's mop of dark hair. He smiled slightly as he thought of her and the last thing she had said to him. Gabriel decided if it _was_ a dream, he didn't want to wake up any time soon.

He was so lost in thought he nearly ran over Carl who stood looking at a smooth section of wall. Gabriel blinked and critically studied it, nothing stood out to him. Carl, however, found it rather intriguing, mumbling to himself he paced the length of the 'door' running his hand along it.

"AHA!" he shouted, pointing triumphantly to a little hole in the wall, a Latin inscription forming a ring around it.

"It says we need the dragons key" he stated happily, staring at Van Helsing, who frowned and stared back.

"What's a dragon key?" he asked, shifting Anna, who growled unhappily and moved back into him.

"I don't know" the blond answered, scratching his head. He caught sight of something on Van Helsings finger and it clicked.

"Your ring! That's the dragon's key! Dracula is taken from Draguila, meaning dragon! Remember you told me on the way over that he said that was his ring!" he danced around happily. The monster hunter considered and with a shrug moved to the wall.

He placed his precious burden down carefully and slid the ring from his finger. With slight hesitation he handed the link to his past to Carl, who enthusiastically slid it into the hole.

The ring began to turn, until a loud 'CLICK' was heard, echoing in the stone tower. The wall split down the center, slowly sliding open, Carl and Van Helsing watched stunned as the suddenly found themselves looking into Castle Frankenstein.

Carl turned to Gabriel with wide eyes, he blinked and turned back.

"Well then, that explains a lot!" he walked into the abandoned eerie room, and turned to see Van Helsing coming after him, Anna secured in his arms once again. His ring back on his finger. The wall slid closed behind them with a dull thud and another loud click.

They stood in the gloom for a moment or too, both running the events of the evening through their heads. Gabriel suddenly felt very tired, and wearily started his way out of yet another castle.

Carl followed with a sigh,

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

* * *

Would you like another chapter?

* * *

I know lightning destroyed the bridge thingy. But there has to be more then one way to get over there. Like say another bridge thingy?


	2. Saving Anna

Gabriel hurried through the enormous Valerious Manor, looking for the door with an 'A' carved into it. He finally found it and opened the door with his hip, swinging into the dark room. He gently placed Anna on her bed,

Anna groaned, her good hand flailing blindly till she caught hold of Gabriel's, and squeezed. He smiled lopsidedly and kissed her knuckles softly. Carl watched all this from the doorway, feeling quite proud.

"Carl find me some medical supplies, I'm going to have to set her arm, and she's gonna need stitches."

Carl took off to find said items, Gabriel looked at the Gypsy Princess, this would not be a good time for her to wake up. He slid her blouse up, stopping just before it would have been embarrassing. His lip twitched at the damage he took in.

Her stomach was covered in horrible bruises, the deep gash on her side look like it had been done by claws. He was sure she had broken several ribs, running his fingertips gently over her ribcage.

Carl's return was announced by the sound of several things being dropped.

"How did she survive?" he asked stunned, Van Helsing shook his head.

"She's not out of the woods yet, but if she does survive, it'll be a miracle" he whispered.

Working long hours into the night, with Carl praying fervently behind him, he managed to stitch all of her wounds, and re-wrapped her ribs. Both men had been slightly embarrassed when Anna woke up. She took one look at her bare skin wrapped tightly, _all_ the way up to her armpits. Gabriel and Carl looked at each other and blushed. She looked at them in horror,

"Did you both?" she swallowed and coughed, unable to finish her sentence. Carl studied his toes,

"Van Helsing sent me out of the room for that part." He said sounding like a child that had his eyes covered during a movie. Anna blinked and smiled gratefully at Gabriel, he nodded.

"Anna, we have to set your arm" he said gently, she turned to look at it.

"Just do it" she whispered, eyes closed tightly, her scream sliced the night air as the bone was forced back into place. Gabriel wrapped it tightly, and placed it in a sling. She was breathing heavily, tears in her eyes, she looked at him and nodded.

Her eyes closed tiredly, when she opened them she found Gabriel still there, with a bowl of water and a rag. She didn't see Carl, Gabriel smiled,

"He went to bed, something about saving lives and killing vampires giving him a migraine."

Dipping the end of the cloth in the water he started cleaning the cut on her forehead.

"We really should get you a helmet" he chuckled, she nodded giving him a tired smile. He put the rag back in the bowl, rinsing and ringing it out. She reached and intercepted his hand, he looked at her thoughtfully and ran his thumb across her knuckles. She was still smiling as her eyes drifted closed.

He took a deep breath, squeezing her hand tenderly, he moved up and kissed her forehead. Standing he pulled his hand from hers and placed it on the soft mattress. Picking up the bowl he headed for the door, turning back for one last glimpse.

Tears shimmered in his eyes as the firelight caught his features. Sighing shakily he headed for the kitchen.

* * *

More?   



	3. Family History

I have been soooo busy! I can't believe all the stuff I got posted! Go me!

By the way, this next bit happens after Anna is a little bit better...

* * *

"You should be in bed" Gabriel admonished without lifting his gaze. Anna stood in the doorway of the library and stared at him. He had his feet propped up on a table, deeply engrossed in his book.

"If I stay in bed how will we ever know if I'm getting better? I have a broken arm, and a few broken ribs, I'm not an invalid." She declared, stepping fully into the room,

"Besides, if you had set my arm at Dracula's castle it probably would be much better!" He looked up at her, a small smirk on his lips.

"And what exactly was I going to set it with? Dracula's bones perhaps?" She made a face, and he went back to his book.

"You could at least sit down" he said finally, not bothering to look up. Anna growled but did as asked sitting across from him. He glanced up and their eyes met, he smiled at her before returning once more to his book. She cocked her head,

"What are you reading that is so interesting?" Gabriel closed the book and set it aside, finally fully acknowledging her.

"Your family history, it's rather interesting. Your mother, her name was Annabelle, are you named for her?" He instantly regretted the question. Grief washed over Anna, blinking back tears she managed a shaky smile.

"Papa wanted to name me Annabelle, but mama didn't like the idea. She wished to name me after my Grandmother, Isabella. They compromised, so I am Anna Isabella Valerious." She looked down at her hands, lost in memories.

"Do you remember anything of your parents Gabriel?" She asked and received a blank look, he shook his head.

"I have no memory of my past, just dreams of awful battles. I've spent most of my life searching for my past, I'm not sure I want to know anymore. Dracula said he and I had history, that pretty much killed my urge to know anything else." She nodded and smiled sadly,

"I miss them terribly. I know it's awful of me, but sometimes I wish I had died, just so I could see them again." He shushed her, and slid his hand across the table gently holding hers. Their eyes locked again, Anna's now filled with tears, she blinked and looked away. A stray tear meandering down her cheek.

"Why do you look at me like that Mr. Van Helsing?" she asked, not daring to meet his gaze. But he caught her chin and turned her to face him.

"I'm trying to decide what I find most captivating about you. It could be the way your hair falls across your face. It might be the way you look at me with those hazel eyes of yours. Perhaps it's the way you smile at me. Maybe it's just because,"

He leaned across the table, their lips almost touching.

"Maybe it's just because I think I love you, Anna Isabella Valerious."

* * *

Would you like another chapter? 


	4. Home is where the Monsters are

The hazy morning light drifted through the windows. Illuminating the dark form in the bed. Anna was curled up, as tightly as her injuries would allow, sound asleep. Exhaustion had finally caught up with her, followed by a wave of grief. Carl had heard her sobbing from the armory and gone to get Van Helsing. Gabriel stood outside her door, his own heart breaking at the sound of her cries.

Hours later, he was back at her doorway, a blanket in hand. Thunder crashed overhead, he smiled amusedly as it started to rain, _again_. Shaking his head he approached her still form. Draping the worn comforter over the Princess he smiled again, a softer, loving smile. He smoothed her hair tenderly, brushing the dark curls out of her face.

Her hazel eyes opened slowly, staring up at him dazedly, she smiled sleepily and closed her eyes again. Yet still he stood, wondering how it was that he loved her and she loved him. Curious as to how all this had come about, in so short a time. He wanted to wake her and ask how they had come to this point.

She sighed softly, and snuggled deeper into her blankets, wincing as her ribs protested. Anger swelled in his heart, at Dracula for causing her so much pain. But the Vampire wasn't to blame for all of her pain, her worst injury was from him. She had spoken little of her fight with Aleera. Slipping in and out of consciousness the first couple of days, she'd barely said two words. But she'd said three words to him, that were all he needed to hear.

He'd found a link to his past in Transylvania, but more importantly he'd found his future.

* * *

Anna woke up a few hours later, twisting her head she found Van Helsing asleep in the chair by her bed. Stretching she fought back a moan at the sharp pain from her ribs. Gabriel's eyes shot open at her muffled cry, his worried glance falling immediately on her.

"You all right?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She nodded and sat up stiffly, the blanket sliding off her shoulders. She looked at it quizzically then held it up, turning to him. He smiled sheepishly,

"I thought you'd get cold." He shrugged, she smiled and yawned,

"Thank you, that was very sweet." Suddenly feeling slightly awkward, they both looked off the other direction.

"Where is home, Mr. Van Helsing?" she asked suddenly, desperate to fill the silence. He smirked and shrugged,

"Rome, is the closest thing I have to home. I don't really think of it as home though, I'm not there long enough to think of it like that. Mostly I think home is, well, home is where the monsters are." He chuckled softly, shaking his dark head. Anna stared at her hands, she looked up at him, hazel eyes full of hope.

"Stay here then, Gabriel. This can be your home, yours and Carl's if he'd like. I'm all alone now, and I can't bear the thought of this house being so empty." She paused, then hesitantly stretched her fingers for him, grabbing his hand. Anna's eyes caught his, she smiled slightly,

"And I don't want you to go. I meant what I said, it wasn't something I mumbled because I was injured. You think you love me, Gabriel? I know that I love you... Please stay, stay here, with me" Gabriel looked down at their entwined fingers and smiled.

"I'd love too, Anna" a full grin lit up her face, she blushed then laughed, he squeezed her fingers.

"I still have to make a trip to Rome though, I can't just not go back. I'm sure Carl will want to stay as well, so he'll have to pack up his lab. Heaven help us, do you have a basement we can store all his inventions in? I'll inform the Cardinal of my plans, he can send my assignments here." Her eyes lit up,

"And we can hunt them together" she whispered. He smiled and nodded,

"Yes, together."


	5. Road to Rome

Authors note: Hey, just to warn everyone, there will be a _heavy_, for lack of a better word, "make-out" scene in here. Don't think anyone will object, it's not going to be rated 'R' and it _is_ a fluff fic. But I felt the need to warn you...So "ahem" **You've been warned**...

* * *

Anna shoved Gabriel against a tree, pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss. He gripped her hips and crushed her against him, returning her fervor. She pulled away and the monster hunter took the opportunity to assault her neck.

"Where's Carl?" Anna asked, twisting her head to give him better access to her throat.

"He said something about taking a bath in the stream" he replied distractedly. Anna muttered something unintelligible, then jerked his head back up to hers, once more catching his lips with hers. Gabriel growled in the back of his throat as Anna slid her hands up his chest, clutching his shoulders.

She pushed on his shoulders, both of them sliding to the forest floor, Anna straddling Van Helsings hips. Thunder boomed overhead, lightning flashed across the sky, then the rain started to fall. Anna giggled and tugged at Gabriel's lower lip, he smiled and teasingly ran his fingers across her stomach. He glanced up at the sky,

"Does it ever _not_ rain?" he asked plaintively. Anna's reply was to lean over and nip his ear playfully. He looked back at her, desire radiating in his eyes along with something much deeper. Anna hoped he could see the same reflected in hers,

"I love you" she whispered. He nuzzled her nose, and kissed her softly,

"I love you too" he whispered back, Anna's mouth came crashing back down.

* * *

Carl looked around the empty camp site quizzically, neither monster hunter was present.

"That's odd, I wonder where they are" he mused aloud, one of the horses raised his head. Carl looked at him,

"Well, I don't suppose you know where they are, do you?" the horse snorted and shook his black mane. Carl sighed,

"I guess I'm fixing dinner then" he mumbled heading for the travel bags.

* * *

Anna rested her forehead against Gabriel's as they both panted for breath, both soaking wet and shivering. Neither of them really seemed to care.

"Anna? Van Helsing? Where are you two?" Carl's voice called. Gabriel ignored the call in favor of placing a smoldering kiss to where Anna's shoulder met her neck. Anna pulled his mouth back up to hers, stealing the air from his lungs.

"Come on! Van Helsing this isn't funny!" Carl yelped. Anna pulled away laughing, Gabriel stared up at her dazedly. She stood up off his lap and held her hand out to him. Sighing mournfully he gripped her hand and got to his feet pressing a farewell kiss to her swollen lips and tugging at her hair.

"There's always a later, love" she whispered, then turned to head back to camp. Gabriel sighed and followed her, he was prepared to be irritated with Carl. However as they got closer to camp, he caught whiff of dinner, and he was no longer 'quite' so angry.

"Carl! You fixed dinner!" he exclaimed, Carl looked at them over his shoulder.

"Where were you two? I've been calling you forever" he stirred the mix in the pot and added some salt. Anna shifted,

"We, were, uh, scouting ahead" she supplied. Gabriel gave her a thumbs up and walked over to his horse. Carl nodded and continued to stir the stew, humming to himself. Gabriel returned and wrapped Anna in a big blanket, she smiled her thanks and pulled it tightly around herself.

"What did you make Carl?" she asked curiously peering over his shoulder. Carl smiled at her,

"It's potato soup, would you like a taste?" he held the spoon up for her. Anna smiled and opened her mouth, Carl laughed as he fed her. She smiled,

"It's good! Not to mention nice and warm, good job Carl" she said. Gabriel shook his head as he came to join them, sitting on a fallen tree.

"Be careful Carl, you'll spoil her rotten!" he teased nudging Anna who shook her head,

"Mr. Van Helsing you seem to be forgetting that I am Gypsy royalty, and I've been spoiled rotten from day one." She laughed, Van Helsing bowed mockingly,

"forgive me your highness-ness." He snatched up her hand and kissed her knuckles, she pulled her hand back. With a completely straight face she gave him her best regal glare.

"You are forgiven" she said in her thick accent, with a flat monotone. Gabriel laughed and wrapped her up in a hug.

Carl sat there, pondering,

"Anna, since you are the last of your family. Doesn't that make you the Queen of the Gypsies now?" he asked. Both monster hunters turned to him, Anna blinked,

"I hadn't thought of that. I guess it does" she turned grinning wildly at Van Helsing. While her mind was already trying it out 'Gabriel Van Helsing, King of the Gypsies' she smiled secretively as Gabriel cuddled her closer.

"Well I guess we'd better be nice, right Carl?" he winked at the Friar, Carl chuckled.

"Right. Now, would her worshipfulness like a bowl of soup?"

* * *

Anna yawned again as the trio made its way down the road, she sniffed at the air curiously, then turned to Gabriel,

"What's that smell?" he looked at her slightly confused. He inhaled deeply,

"that would be salt-water. You're smelling the sea," he said. Her face lit up and he couldn't help but grin at her delighted look.

"We are going by sea!" she asked, almost bouncing in her saddle. Gabriel shook his head, she was so complicated. One minute she's killing vampires, then the next she was loving and passionate, and the next thing you knew she's like a little girl. He winked at her, and whistled back to Carl.

"Let's pick up the pace a bit, see if we can get to the beach in time for the sunset" he said. He turned to Anna, a mischievous twinkle in his eye,

"race you!" he shouted. Letting out a whoop he spurred his horse,

"hey!" Anna cried, spurring her own mount. Carl shook his head and followed along at an easier trot.

"Children" he sighed, rolling his eyes, he patted his horses neck.

"Let's show 'em how _adults_ race!" he suddenly shouted, kicking his feet.

They were still laughing when they rounded the corner that led directly to the sea. Anna gasped as she took in the endless blue, Gabriel smiled at Carl who shook his head.

"I for one do _not_ care for the sea"

he grumbled, and road around Anna heading for the dock. Anna looked at Gabriel a dark eyebrow arched, he chuckled,

"He gets sea sick." He explained, climbing off his horse, he held his arms out for her. Anna gave him a look but allowed him to help her from her horse, he took the reigns from her.

"Go splash around in the surf for a bit, I'll take care of the horses" he said giving her a little push. She smiled and took off down the road, Gabriel smiled and shook his head.

Anna stopped just before she hit the water and stared, she had never seen so much water in her life.

"Take your shoes off" a deep voice boomed behind her. Turning she found Gabriel standing behind her, barefoot with his pants rolled up.

"Gabriel, the Pacific Ocean, have you seen it?" she asked as she pulled her boots off. He shook his head, and took her shoes tossing them further back up the beach.

"I've seen the Atlantic Ocean, but never the Pacific" he smiled "Maybe we'll see it someday." She smiled back and reached for his hand

"It's so beautiful" she said dreamily staring out across the glossy surface. He nodded,

"yes it is, but not nearly as beautiful as you" he kissed her ear. She kicked up the water, scrunching her toes in the sand. Turning she kissed him, then with a squeal of laughter splashed water all over him. She ran off laughing, Gabriel sat there for a minute or too, before he gave chase.

"Fight fair, your highness!" he called, she laughed and slowed her pace. He caught up to her and without second thought picked her up.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" she giggled, he smirked at her and walked towards the surf.

"Wait, wait!" she shrilled, realizing his plan, he waded to where the water reached his waist.

"As you wish" he said, and dropped her. She came up to the surface, spitting out water, growling she leaped at him.

"The boat's ready to go" Carl called from the safety of shore. Anna and Gabriel nodded, they walked out of the surf hand in hand.

"What did you do with my boots?" Anna asked looking around for them. Carl held them up,

"Thank you" she said with a bright grin, taking them from him.

"On to Rome!" Gabriel declared, as the trio made their way to the docks. He took one last look at the shore, with a sigh and a smile he turned from his new home.

* * *

Two chapters left!! eeeeeeeh!!! Do you guys want a trailer for the next story? Or should I just start posting? 


	6. Telling not Asking

I have an important question for you... Do you want more 'situations' between our favorite couple? I had waaaaay to much fun writing the last one!

* * *

Gabriel turned fitfully in his sleep, rumbling deep in his chest as he dreamed...__

Van Helsing roared and dove foreword smashing the hell beast into the vat of acid. The buzzing in his head! It wouldn't stop! He wanted to make it go away! It was the bats fault!! With a howl of rage he bit deeply into the creature, killing it to kill the noise!

The bat shrieked beneath him, black blood flowed into his mouth. He crawled away from Dracula as the Vampire turned to bones. The buzzing! It was still there!

"Twelve!" a voice shouted. That voice! A woman came toward him, he turned and roared. She was responsible! She was attacking!

"Anna?" a voice asked, a familiar voice that rang in his head. The wolf growled and pounced, the woman screamed.

"No! no! It's Anna! Stop! Stop! Anna!" the voice screamed again. But it was too late. The wolf landed hard on top of Anna on the small couch, a loud crack echoed through the room. Anna's head lay at an odd angle, her eyes dull and devoid of life.

The wolf shrank away, the man taking control of his mind once more. Gabriel lifted his dead love and howled his heartbreak to the moon...

Gabriel sat up, still howling, glancing around wildly, he saw that he was back in his cabin on the ship. The waves rocked the ship soothingly, as it moaned and creaked softly, he could hear the waves lapping at the side. Carl mumbled something about "baby bats" and "barmaids" then with a smile and a sigh rolled over in his bunk. Gabriel felt his heart slow back down as he caught site of the other being in the cabin.

All he could see in the gloom was the faint outline of her lithe form curled under the blankets. He could hear her breathing softly, he listened intently feeling comforted by the sound. Standing shakily on the rocking floor, he wobbled over to her bunk. He wanted to _see_ that she was okay, to be able to reach out and feel that she was indeed alive. He hesitantly stretched his fingers and lightly brushed her cheek.

He sighed at the feel of her warm, silky skin, unbelievably happy to discover she was really there. He had never felt so insecure, he'd had nightmares before, he almost always did. This was the first time he'd ever been unable to go back to sleep after. Then again, this was the first time he had dreamt of someone and had a name for their face. Even more so as it was the name and face of the someone he'd fallen in love with.

_'Van Helsing, you're getting soft'_ he chided himself, as his hand lingered against Anna's skin. He smiled and chuckled as he decided he didn't care, rubbing his thumb against her cheekbone. He almost jerked back in surprise as her hand reached up from under the blankets and covered his.

"What are you doing?" her sleepy voice drifted up to him from the dark. She shifted slightly but didn't move her hand, her breath tickling his arm as she sighed.

"Just checking on you" he whispered, stooping to kiss her forehead, "go back to sleep, we'll be there soon." She nodded and pulled her hand away, sighing again. The monster hunter shook his head and headed back to his bunk, maybe now he'd be able to sleep...

* * *

"That's a church? It's huge!" Anna exclaimed as the trio entered Vatican City, Rome. Gabriel and Carl smiled to themselves, the gypsy had chattered almost non-stop upon seeing the huge buildings.

"It's not just a church, it's also the orders headquarters. Not to mention the pope lives here!" Carl said proudly, his mount dancing beneath him. Anna jerked around to stare at Gabriel,

"_This_ is the orders headquarters? The Vatican?" she asked, Gabriel shrugged,

"Yeah, this is the place, why is that so surprising?" he smiled and shrugged again. She just shook her head and continued to follow him,

"You just don't expect to find the most wanted man in Europe living in a church. Yet alone the Vatican where the pope himself resides" she laughed nudging Carl.

Gabriel fell silent as he dismounted, staring up the stairs with a little apprehension. How was the Cardinal going to receive his news? Swallowing hard, he handed the reigns off to Carl and with a deep breath started up the steps.

"Carl show Anna around will you? I'll come find you in awhile" he called over his shoulder, he paused briefly at the doors. With a heavy exhale, he straightened his shoulders and pulled himself to his full height.

'_Well, here I go_' he thought, yanking the door open.

He inhaled the familiar smell of candles burning, while the sounds of Gregorian chants soothed his anxious mind. He even appreciated the customary wide eyed look several monks gave him as they scurried out of his way.

Falling easily into the routine of his life he approached the wooden confessional, a slight bit of a spring in his step. Pulling open the little door he knelt on the floor and mumbled the well known words.

"Bless me father, for I have sinned" as predicted the window slid up, and the door came down, locking him in.

"Welcome home Van Helsing" Cardinal Jinette said pleasantly, which instantly caused the hair to stand up on the monster hunters neck. '_No lecture?_' he wondered as he followed his "boss" down the steps.

"I see that you were successful, Dracula and the Frankenstein creature are no more?" he looked at Van Helsing expectantly. Gabriel glared at him, the mention of the Frankenstein _monster_ made him angry all over again.

"Yes, they are both gone" he growled, feeling that he had not lied, _exactly_, Frankenstein was long gone by now, and Dracula was definitely not coming back. Jinette smiled and clapped him on the shoulder,

"excellent" he approved, then his face fell to the ever-present serious look. "And the Valerious's?" he asked, staring hard at the younger man. Gabriel stiffened, not quite sure how his Eminence was going to take the next news.

"I killed Velkan Valerious" he started, the Cardinals eyebrows shot up, Van Helsing held up a hand. "While he was under the curse of the werewolf, his sister, Anna, she still lives. In fact-" Gabriel hesitated and glanced around the busy room.

"Father, do you think we could talk in your office?" he asked, feeling a bit unstable. Jinette looked at him curiously but gestured with a hand toward the hall on the left. With a tug at his jacket, the monster hunter swept down the hall, followed closely by the questioning older man.

Closing the door firmly behind them, Gabriel ran a hand through his hair, and breathed in deep. '_Why am I so nervous?!_' he berated himself and turned back to the man who had saved his life. '_Oh, that's why_' he smiled and shifted on his feet, clearing his throat, he decided just to start.

"I brought the Princess, or well it's _Queen_ now, anyway I brought her back with me." Jinette just stared at him, one eyebrow arched he sat down in the plush chair behind the desk.

"I see" he mumbled unintelligibly, steepling his fingers on the desk.

"No, sir, you don't. I, well father, to tell you the truth, I love Anna, that is to say, we're in love. She offered Carl and I a home with her in Transylvania. So your Eminence I am here to inform you that my assignment is complete and I intend to accept her offer. I'm not saying that I'm going to quit my "job", but with Carl staying with us I can get my toys from him. I simply need you to mail the assignment to me. This is the only way it works, either you work with me or I'm gone. I'm telling you, not asking you, I _am_ moving to Romania and that's just the how it's going to be." Gabriel finished his little speech by crossing his arms across his chest firmly, his gaze daring the Cardinal to try and sway him.

"I will need to get the address from you before you leave" he stated calmly, leaning back in his seat. Van Helsing blinked, "what?"

"I am not entirely pleased with you, you were sent to _protect_ Miss Valerious, not fall in love with her. But you're obviously set in your ways, and who am I to deny you a bit of happiness? You will be missed here, and Carl will as well" Jinette chuckled at Van Helsings shocked look.

"Close your mouth my son, you look like a fish", Gabriel's mouth snapped shut a bright smile appeared on his usually stoic face.

"I'm really not sure what to say," he chuckled and approached the desk, hand outstretched, "thank you father." Jinette took the proffered hand, grasping it firmly,

"Good luck Gabriel, and may God be with you"

* * *

Yay! Chappie six! You guys ready for Chapter seven?

Hey, by the way, I made a C2 group dedicated to the Gabriel/Anna pairing, please join!


	7. Welcome Home

Last chappie!!!! Ahhhhh! dances around I will be posting the trailer for my next fic! go me! Many thanks to all who reviewed! Thank you, I love you! On with the fic!

* * *

Gabriel was floating, that was the only way to describe it, he was up in the clouds absolutely ecstatic. He hurried about the Vatican with a wide grin, which only further petrified the monks. He had to find Anna and Carl and tell them the news, he felt fit to burst at the thought of _his_ gypsy as he'd come to think of her. 

He swept down the hall to the library, knowing Carl as he did he knew that's where he'd find his friend. Throwing open the library door, he almost danced into the room. The mousy little man behind the desk, glared at him from behind his glasses.

"Mr. Van Helsing, please be quiet" he scolded, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. Gabriel stopped in his tracks, '_did the little man just tell me what to do? and more importantly, did I almost listen?_'. He growled at the thought and whirled on the librarian, who squeaked and disappeared in a mountain of books.

"That's what I thought" Gabriel mumbled, returning to his search, he listened intently, straining his ears.

"Now you see here Anna is the section of the library you'll never find Van Helsing in. The language section of course, I tried to teach him some Latin once a while ago. I don't think brother Timothy will ever stop mourning the loss of that book. I still think Van Helsing over-reacted, he didn't have to _burn_ the book, he'd already stomped on it and sliced it with those Tojo blades he's so found of."

He heard Anna giggle and followed the sound, finding Carl pointing out various books that meant something to the Friar. Gabriel decided to rescue her,

"As I recall Carl, you're the one who so incensed me that I had no choice other than to destroy that bane of my existence" he said announcing his presence. Anna's face lit up with a bright smile, Carl scowled at the monster slayer,

"How is it my fault? I was trying to help!" he cried tossing his hands up. Gabriel laughed and approached Anna with a broad grin, he pulled her into his embrace. She laughed as he whispered something about Carl and his teaching strategies to her. She shoved him away, while Carl looked at the two suspiciously, Gabriel gave him an innocent look. The Friar shook his head,

"So what did the Cardinal have to say?" he asked eagerly. Anna turned to him with a hopeful look, Gabriel's face dropped into a somber expression.

"Well, he said that," he paused and swallowed hard, looking up at Anna sadly,

"he said that Carl and I- are officially allowed to move in with you. Which is horrible news for you, I'm afraid, you've yet to see Carls lab or room." He finished with an enormous smile that probably would've sent the monks fleeing for their lives. Carl grinned and clapped his hands,

"wonderful! I must go an pack!" he cried. Anna's gleeful laugh was soon smothered by Gabriel's mouth crashing down onto hers. She pulled away, looking delighted,

"Come on, let's go help Carl pack up his lab. The sooner you two are packed the sooner we can leave, and do you know where we are going love?" Anna whispered conspiratorially. Wrapping her arms around his neck she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"We're going home, Gabriel, I'm taking you home" that mischievous glance was back in his dark eyes as she pulled away from his ear. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her firmly against him, with a now familiar impish glint in his eye.

"Do you realize what you've just done?" he sighed, arching an eyebrow, she looked up at him quizzically.

"What?" she inquired, playfully tugging at his dark hair,

"You've just doomed Transylvania. Not to mention your house!" he laughed. Anna shook her head,

"I'm afraid, Mr. Van Helsing, that I don't understand what you mean." That infectious smile was back on his face, and she couldn't help but return it.

"Well I guess I'll just have to show you, won't I?"

* * *

They couple made it down to the lab, just in time for an explosion to rock the facility. 

"What was that?" Anna shouted over the din, Gabriel grinned,

"Carl!" he shouted back. Taking her hand, he pulled her along behind him as they walked past all the various weapons being built and tested.

"This is amazing" Anna breathed, looking about the cavern with wide eyes, and she'd thought the armory in her home was impressive.

"Hello you two, come to help me pack?" Carl asked, rounding the corner, Anna put a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing, Van Helsing did not. Carl was covered in soot, from head to toe, his entire body was black.

"Carl! What happened to you?" Anna asked, still madly trying to keep from laughing, Gabriel was shaking with mirth. Carl sighed and wiped futilely at his robes,

"I accidentally dropped one of my new explosive devices while trying to pack." He glanced at Van Helsing, who was wiping tears from his eyes, and shook his head.

"It's really not all that funny" Carl sniffed, turning around and swishing off, leaving a trail of black powder in his wake.

* * *

"Okay, do we pack my room or your room next Van Helsing?" Carl asked, as he wiped sweat from his brow, leaving a spot of skin showing in his otherwise black face. Gabriel tried hard not to stare at it, he didn't succeed, but he did try. 

"You've probably got more stuff then I do, so let's go get all your toys packed away." He finally decided, glancing around as he found that he'd lost Anna somewhere along the way. He spotted her with the sword smith, slicing the air a couple of times with a petite looking saber. Carl was chatting with some of the others, probably trying to convince them to carry the boxes to the coach for him.

Ambling over to where Anna was, he took a step back to avoid being stabbed through the chest. The gypsy smiled at him and flipped the sword expertly,

"This is a beautiful sword, father, you've done an excellent job with it." She complimented, handing it back to the tall burly man. 'Peter' Van Helsing decided was the mans name, a rather sweet fellow despite his fearsome looks. Peter held up his hand,

"No, no, Miss Valerious, you may have that. I can't imagine it being better suited for anyone. Any friend of Van Helsings is a friend of mine, and with him as a friend I can almost guarantee that you're going to need that blade" he finished with a deep chuckle. Anna flashed her most charming smile at him,

"Thank you, father, I will cherish it" she replied. Gabriel stepped foreword and caught her elbow.

"Pardon me, father, I must steal the lovely lady from you" he said with a wink. Peter held up a hand and nodded,

"It was a pleasure to meet you" he added.

"The pleasure was mine, thanks again" Anna said politely, Gabriel looked down at her in wonderment.

"Where were those manners when we first met?" he yelped, she lifted her chin.

"Which would you prefer Mr. Van Helsing? The proper Princess? Or the wild gypsy?" she purred an almost devilish light in her eyes. '_There's a double meaning there_' Van Helsing thought with a wolfish grin.

"I believe your highness, that that is a conversation best kept for later. And I'm most certain there will be a later" Gabriel growled, eyeing her suggestively. She smirked and sauntered off towards Carl's quarters, Gabriel continued to stare after her a few moments before following. 

"You're in a church Gabriel, try to control those thoughts of yours" she called over her shoulder, he shook his head. '_What have I gotten myself into?_' he pondered.

Anna led them to Carls room like she'd been born and raised in the Vatican, Gabriel looked at her inquisitively. She shrugged,

"Carl showed me where his room and your room were before we went to the library." The Friar chose that moment to throw the door open, a bright smile flashing in his soiled face.

"You're just in time! Van Helsing I need you to pull the books off that top shelf, I can't reach them. Miss Anna if you'd be so kind as to put the papers in my desk and on the walls in a box." He chirped, Gabriel mumbled something about 'short people' , while Anna stared wide-eyed at the desk. The walls were covered by designs and his desk was one big pile of paper. Carl shrugged,

"Who am I to hinder inspiration? When it strikes I obey, I don't always have time to make it neat and pretty" he said indignantly. Anna shook her head and started pulling the papers from the wall. Carl was carefully packing away tools and odd looking devices, occasionally mulling over a contraption before remembering that he was _packing_. 

A couple of hours later the trio somehow had the room all packed up, Carl looked around, a bit remorsefully it seemed. Gabriel punched him in the shoulder playfully,

"Hey, wait till you see your room in the manor. This will seem very shabby compared to it," Gabriel said trying to be comforting. Carl looked up at him,

"Of that I have no doubt. I'm sure I will learn to love my new room, almost immediately, but I have lived in this room for most of my life. It's a tad overwhelming, like moving out of your parents home." He looked at whom he was speaking to and blushed. "Never mind" he sighed grabbing a box and heading out the door. Anna shared a look with Van Helsing, they both shrugged and grabbing their respective boxes followed after the Friar.

They managed to load all of his things without blowing up anything, to the relief of everyone helping.

"Now for your room" Carl said with an evil glare, "and I shall prove to Anna that _I'm_ not the messy one!" Gabriel shook his head,

"Keep dreaming Carl" he muttered, heading back up the steps. They went deep into the Vatican, towards the far back of the church. Van Helsings room was, it seemed, as far away as possible from the other quarters. It was even in the corner so a shadow covered the door.

"You're like the Vatican's dirty little secret Van Helsing" Carl commented, Anna and Gabriel turned and stared at him. Carl smiled sheepishly,

"sorry", Gabriel turned around, rolling his eyes he unlocked the door and pushed it open. The room was devoid of furniture save the bed and a chest, Gabriel pointed one finger at Carl then gestured at the chest. Carl blinked and smiled at him,

"Carl?"

"Yes Van Helsing?"

"Take the chest upstairs"

"Oh, right" Carl said quickly, his cheeks turning rosy. Grabbing one of the handles he dragged the chest out of the room. Sighing Gabriel started for the closet, Anna followed along behind, not really sure how to help.

Van Helsing yanked open the closet door, to reveal his own little armory, Anna's eyes widened at the site. Gabriel cleared his throat,

"Could you hand me a box?" he asked politely, reaching for a rather nasty looking knife. He threw all his weapons into the box then reached deep into the back of the closet, pulling out a long, dust covered box. Standing the monster hunter handed the black box reverently to Anna, then bent and picked up the box of "monster killers".

Anna walked out the door with Van Helsing right behind her, he hesitated inside the door frame, pausing for one last look.

"Hollow home no more" he whispered to himself, his lip twitched in a smile, he felt lighter then ever as he walked down the dark hallway, for the last time.

* * *

Done! Yay!! I will be posting a trailer for my next fic, stay tuned! 

On another note, I am writing another fic along the lines of this one. It's called "Return to me", it was this little idea I had that I thought I'd write down. If you're a fan of the AU universe in which Anna never died, then stick with Home (Home is where the monsters are). If you would rather stick to the movie plot, in which Anna sadly did die, then the next fic is better. Both of these stories lead into my VH series, it simply has two different intro stories. Home and Return. If this is confusing you, send me an email, I'll clarify. Cheers!


End file.
